Mahopon
Mahopon Mahopons are Patapon mages that are very useful in many situations. "Maho"(魔法) means "Magic" in Japanese. They first appeared in Patapon 2, and can wield a variety of staffs and wears boots for a little defensem, and are frail, yet they are able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike other units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they are currently using, they are the most useful and customisiable Patapons in game, as they can heal, cure status ailments, boost defense for a bit or cast either fire, ice or lightning attacks. The problem is that Mahopon have low HP (exactly 100 HP at level 1 normal), which means they can get easily killed, so you need to find shoes that provide lots of defense, shoes, unfortunately, are the Mahopons' only armor, you can also level them up for more defense and HP. A full Mahopon squad consists of three Mahopons, in Patapon 2, when Mahopons reach level 10 Normal, their Critical Chance raises to 60%, so they can cause some decent damage. Mahopons could also perform pre-emptive attacks along with the Yumipons, however, their range isn't as great as them. Mahopons perform well when used as status inflicting Rarepons like Koppen, Uhoho, and Mashu, or better yet, strong Rarepons like Wanda, Chigyobi, Mogyu, Sabara, and Gyaba will devastate the enemies' lines. Mahopons are one of the 3 Patapon Elite Units In Patapon 2, the other ones being Toripon and Robopon. Description ' ' By waving their magic staves, the Mahopons can call upon various magic spells. Their magic changes based on what staff they equip and can do anything from area attacks to healing themselves. However, unless you have powerful staves for them, they can't really do anything at all. They are the great new hope of the Patapon army. Acquisitions Patapon 2 To unlock the Mahopon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Yumipon into a Koppen. Unlocking the Mahopon is fairly expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Uhoho and Koppen to be rewarded with the Mahopon's Memory. Created with seeds and liquids. Later as they level up you will need Alloys and Vegetables. Mahopons also use up the most Ka-ching when created. Patapon 3 To unlock Pingrek (Koppen Mahopon), you must level up Yumiyacha to Level 5. To unlock Oohoroc (Uhoho Mahopon) you must evolve both Pingrek (Koppen Mahopon) and Yumiyacha (Normal Yumipon) to level 8. Pingrek.jpg|Pingrek, the Koppen Mahopon Uberhero. Uhoho hero.png|Oohoroc, the Uhoho Mahopon Uberhero. Abilities PonPon ChakaChaka and PonChaka~ChakaChaka PonChaka~PonPon Hero Mode Patapon 2 (Hail Mary) Meteors will slowly rain from the sky for the entire duration. They are very effective at setting almost anything on fire, and is very effective versus ice element bosses such as Kacchindonga, Manboth, and Manboroth. Since the Meteors come at a slight angle, it is also useful at damaging tall bosses or bosses that have upright wind ups such as Centura, Zaknel, Dodonga, Gaeen, Kanogias, and Manboth. Patapon 3 Healing Chateau '''(Pingrek) Pingrek in Uberhero mode creates a big ice temple, but is breakable, that restores health continuously for the whole army. '''Armageddon (Oohoroc) Oohoroc in Uberhero mode uses a faster and stronger version of Hail Mary. Legend "His secret powers unleash heavenly fury, flooding enemies with torrential rain and lightning." '' Computer Mahopons *'Karmen General Hukmen' - The third and most Powerful General of Ormen Karmen and the oldest one, he uses a Heaven Staff and Heaven Shoes. Use your hero in Tatepon mode to be safe with his attacks. *' Rantan'- A Komupon that said to be with a amazing smile,and not a attacker but a healer. He uses a Soothing Staff and is a Wandaba *' Prati'''- A Komupon said to be the greatest magician in the Patapon world. Which means very powerful, he uses a Heaven Staff, wear Magic Shoes and is a Mashuro. He goes into Hero Mode often. Trivia *In Patapon 2, Mahopons are the last possible Patapon unit recruitable as the Kasu Seed won't be available until the first fight with Shookle, unless you fight Gancheek, who drops seeds **Comparatively with Toripons, the materials; Adamantine and Nazozo Fang can be obtained from Majidonga and Centura or Darantula respectively. **Comparatively with Robopons, the materials; Succulent Meat and Mythril can be obtained from Golden Motiti and Majidonga respectively. *Mahopons are useful while fighting against Torimen (Karmen Toripons) in Patapon 2. *Mahopons are great at healing allies (Pingrek) in Patapon 3. *Mahopons can heal units, but not Hatapon (Patapon 2). See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Yumiyacha-Based